Spirit bound Vampire Academy my idea
by Nikkicna123
Summary: Spirit bound Dimitri and Rose will they end up together? Will Dimitri find a way to heal him self after finding a spirit user?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for reading im sorry if there are things wrong in the story grammar ect. Im not all the good at writing but i just had to write a story about VA. Cant wait until Sprit Bound finally comes out!!!! Please let me know how it is and if i should keep contiuning. Thanks much love.

A knock on my door woke me up from my deep sleep, I haven't been able to sleep much lately with so many things going though my head. I have been questioning my sanity for awhile because the plans that have been going though my head where crazy even for me. When I finally got the strength to get out of bed I walked over to the door not knowing who it could possible be, when I opened it there was a younger girl standing there holding something she had to be new because I never have seen her before. "This was delivered here today in the school's mail for you" she said as she handed me a plain white envelope with my name spelled out on the front with no return address. After the girl had walked off I closed the door and sat on the end of my bed looking down at the letter having mixed feelings about opening it. I knew there would be another one coming soon but I really haven't had time to think about it after a few second of looking at it I started to open it as I did I couldn't help but think that he had put his tongue on the sticky side of the envelope. I stopped my self from thinking I couldn't think about that hes not the same man that I loved. I opened the neatly folded paper and stared at the first word on the top of the paper for a couple of seconds before continuing.

_My dearest Roza_,

_There's only a few more days until graduation and you will soon be out in the world. I can't wait until we can finally be together again, I have been working on a secret plan and I'm getting close to getting all the answer's that I need but of course I can't let you in on the plan but you will soon see. I miss you Roza, I miss the fight inside of you, and the sweet smell of your hair, but what I miss the most is the bitter sweet taste of your blood on my lips. Oh and congrats on your promise mark never had a doubt in my mind. Until some other time have a good couple of days until your free. Love Dimitri_

I read it a few more time after that and tried to put my thought's together but there was to much on my mind. What was Dimirti working on no doubt he would be working on how he was going to kid nap me turn me against my will, or would he take me back to the estate and keep me as a pet for awhile again. But me is not who I'm worried about its lissa would she be with me when he found me? Would she be turned so she couldn't go off and tell anyone about what happened? I couldn't let that happen to her I was her Guardian and had to keep her safe how would it sound that when on my watch that Princess was turned over and now is out killing off innocent people.

Looking at the clock now I realized I had ten minutes before having to meet Adrian, Lissa, and Christian over at Adrian guest house. Adrian and I set the whole thing up so that Lissa and Christian would be stuck in the same room having no choice but to talk, we both were tired of seeing them mope around here so I told Lissa to meet me there so we can talk about what is going to happen after graduation and because Jill wanted to hang out with Adrain he told Christian to come and pick Jill up at his place for there last day of training. I quickly through up my hair into a messy bun that still looked cute the only downside is that when I turned to walked away from the mirror I could see out of the corner of my eye the black marks that now covered my neck, it should have made me happy with all the mark that I had but all they did was bring back memories memories that I felt didn't deserve recondition. As I shook off my thoughts I headed out the door and down the stair's of the dehampir's dorm. There was no one around as I walked though the cafeteria and went outside it was pretty early and everyone was out of class's now and were probably sleeping in.

It was bright and warm outside and the flower's around the school's outline were starting to bloom having the sun shining on my face with it warming my face I started to think about Dimitri and thinking of how it could have been and how wonderful it would have been to take a walk with him falling more in love talking about how we were going to spend our vacation time being alone to do whatever we wanted. As I got to Adrain's door I could hear Christian's voice heavy and loud I must be late I though and then I opened the door seeing the three staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there not knowing what to say but Lissa spoke breaking the silence "What is going on here Rose did you two set this up?" I could feel her emotion's though the bond without her even having to say them, They were angry and excited to be in the same room as Christian at the same time. Yes I told her me and Adrain can't take seeing you two so unhappy anymore it's break are heart's and it's getting really annoying to tell you the truth. This whole thing has to be worked out it's stupid in the first place. We all know why it happen you were being controlled under spirit and there was nothing that you could have done, and now turning to Christian he was staring at me with his jaw practically hitting the floor, you are being stubborn as usual and I know that you love Lisa enough to stop all this and forgive her. After a few moments of silence Christian took a seat on the couch near Adrain's well stocked bar. I do love her with all of my being but I don't know if I could go though it again and how do I know that she did it because she was being controlled Lissa spoke before I could say anything,

" Christian you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, there is no one else that make's me as happy as you do we have been though so much together I can't even believe you would question my loyalty."

Lissa was walking over to sit next to Christian now and as she did I looked over to Adrain who was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand of course he would be drink after a hour of being awake. I motioned him to the other room with a slight motion of my head,so that we could give Lissa and Christian so privacy. He quickly caught on and followed me into the next room.

As we entered I realized it was his bedroom oh great I thought out of all the rooms I had to ask Adrain to join me in his bedroom. We sat down on the bed that looked like there were four people sharing the bed with pillow's around all four corners of the bed. I move around a lot when I sleep as he looked back at the mess on his bed, yeah I see that I said as we both started to laugh. I liked being with Adrain, I was warming up to him a lot more than I though possible I was slowly falling in love with him but no one could ever have my whole heart because it already belong to Dimitri but it was a start. There was no way I could be with Dimitri and he was now out to take my life away he wasn't the same person I loved anymore he was a monster. I came out of my thoughts when I felt Adrain's hands grab onto mine, I didn't realize I was spacing out for so long but he apparently did when he asked me what was wrong. I gave him a smile and said nothing just thinking about how Lissa and Christian are doing I lied I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about the only an who has my heart and how I wished I could save him from himself.

Oh Rose always so worried about Lissa, you haven't stopped thinking about her safety since you got back. Why don't you stop being so worried about Lissa right now she is fine she is with Christian and he would never let anything happen to her. He was right, Christian cared for Lissa just as much as me and even more in a different way. After considering what Adrain said, I laid back onto the bed you're right she is fine. But before I could speak again Adrain's lip's have meet mine and a warmth ran though my body that made me kiss back with the hunger of his kiss I could tell he wanted it to end this kiss in a very different way. But that's not what I wanted it was to soon so I pulled away and smiled back at him giving him one last light kiss on the lips we should go see how they are doing out there. Rose we never get to spend any time alone since you got back you have been so busy and haven't had time to spend with me. He was right we only have seen each other for more that 10 minute's a couple of times and we were always with a group of are friends, how about a movie tonight here just the two of us. He gave me one of his adorable smiles and kissed my forehead sound great he told me. He then stood up on the side of the bed reaching out a hand to help me up after I was standing right next to him he didn't let go of my hand and started walking back into the living room.

WOW! I shouted as we were entering the living room, look's like to you two made up Adrain said laughing. What's wrong Rose jealous christian said with his stupid smirk on his face, oh god no please fire boy not even close I was close enough to puking after just seeing you to making out I have no idea what I would do if I was in Lissa shoes. Christian's smirk went to a blank face pretty fast yeah whatever he replied.

Well what are we going to do now asked Lissa, as if she already knew I had a plan but I didn't I don't know should be talk about what we are going to be doing tomorrow after we have to leave and start living at the royal court. Oh I was so excited that we were going to be living at the royal court with the bitch queen and her royal servants. What was I going to tell her now that me and Adrain were a couple she told me last time we were there that I must stay away from her nephew that she wasn't going to allow him to be with some young trouble maker dphamir, well now I was a official guardian but I doubt that will make her any less annoyed be me.

Well we are getting are own place the four of us I got the queen to allow all of us to live together Lissa said with a big smile on her face. Wow maybe the queen was actually excepting me and Adrain or she just didn't know yet. Well that will be interesting Christian quickly added, but we will be one big happy family right Rose he say, oh yeah one big happy family I said looking back at him with a look that could kill. But reality it would be pretty cool to be able to hang out all day together. We will have are own room together sweetie Adrain said to me as he was grabbing we around that waist, yay I said trying to sound as happy as possible but really I was scared out of my mind I couldn't think about sharing a room yet a bed with another boy other than Dimirti. Well I better get off the start packing Lissa say's as she jumps up quickly yeah I think we all have a lot of packing to do I added I better get going to. Aw so soon I just got to see your beautiful face Adrain's say's, yes I'm sorry but I really should start packing but I will see you tonight remember giving him a little wink so I could hopefully get him to let me leave, alright but you better be here you promised eight o'clock? Yeah I will be here I said as I start walking out the door with Lissa and Christian nervous about the late night date tonight already I said good bye to Lissa and Christian and headed up to my room.


End file.
